A multi-dwelling unit (MDU), such as a hotel, for instance, can include a heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) system for maintaining the environment (e.g., temperature, humidity, etc.) of the unit at a comfortable level for the occupant(s) (e.g., guest(s)) of the unit. The HVAC system can include a plurality of HVAC units (e.g., each associated with a different unit of the MDU). Each HVAC unit can include, for example, HVAC equipment (e.g., fan, hot and/or cold water valve, exhaust grill, air conditioner, fan coil, etc.) and a controller (e.g., thermostat) that controls the operation of the HVAC unit.
In various instances, HVAC units throughout an MDU may be analogous (e.g., of same or similar make, model, capability, power usage, etc.). However, the spaces of the MDU associated with the HVAC units may vary in several respects. As one example, a first space may receive more sunlight than a second space, thus reducing the first space's energy consumption (e.g., via heating) with respect to the second space.
Previous approaches to managing energy in an MDU may apply similar maintenance and/or budgetary attention to each HVAC unit (e.g., using a time-scheduled maintenance approach). However, applying the same amount of such resources to each HVAC unit can result in reduced efficiencies given that energy consumption, and therefore maintenance needs, may vary across the HVAC units.